bellamy: she's home
by penwielder62
Summary: the 100: after we part. installment (5) of (8). post season two finale. clarke comes back.


**bellamy + she's home**

installment (5) of (8) in my meta series " _the 100 + after we part_ "

(sequel to _clarke + healing_ )

(credit to the creators of the 100 where it is due.)

* * *

Bellamy getting back after two weeks of travelling with Octavia and Lincoln, searching out allies with various Grounder tribes, exhausted and weary to his bones, because it's been almost a year, and stories of her dog his every step in the Grounder villages, tales of _Clarke of the Sky People_ and the death she'd brought down upon their greatest enemy, the Mountain Men.

Bellamy stepping through the gates of Camp Jaha and knowing right away that something's happened, because there's a foreign buzz in the air, one that only crops up when something of significance has occurred.

Bellamy setting down his pack when a shout goes up– _Bellamy's back!_ –and bracing for the onslaught of news and hugs that always greet him nowadays from the Delinquents, while Octavia laughs off to the side, she and Lincoln moving off towards their tent together to drop their gear.

Bellamy patiently working through the small crowd of kids that turn out to welcome him home, not paying much attention to their words until Miller's in front of him, hand settling on his shoulder, and saying that _she's home_.

Bellamy feeling a rush of numbness overtake him as he stares at Miller and just asks _Clarke?_ and Miller nodding, jerking his head back towards the remains of the Ark then leading the way through the kids, who're still chattering to each other in excitement.

Bellamy having questions running through his mind but being unable to put any of them in the air as he hoists his pack up again and following Miller because _this can't be real, can it?_ He doesn't know how many times he's woken up from a dream of her having come back in the last eleven months and is just tired enough that he's not sure he isn't in the midst of another dream.

Bellamy catching sight of Clarke exiting the Ark with Abby and Kane in tow, blonde hair turning to shimmering gold in the dying sunlight, and realizing she's searching the people– _for_ ** _him_** –because then she's looking right at him and is starting to smile.

Bellamy dropping his pack and crossing the space between them in fifteen long strides–he's not waiting for Clarke to come to him, not this time–and she waits for him, arms outstretched, and Bellamy wraps his around her, lifting her off her feet and burying his face in her shoulder.

Bellamy shuddering when Clarke's fingers curl into his hair and feeling the warm moisture of her tears against his neck and just holding her tighter, unconcerned with how he can feel the toes of her boots bumping against his shins.

Bellamy breathing in her scent–sunshine and salt and _Clarke_ –and letting the rest of the world fall to the background.

Bellamy letting out a choked laugh when she whispers _"I missed you"_ against his skin, voice unsteady with her emotions and rasping out _"I know. I missed you too_ " in reply, and he won't say how hard it'd been, how rough those first months had been, because she doesn't need that weight.

Bellamy finally setting her back on her feet, but not releasing her all together, his hands lingering on her back to keep her close and hers resting on his arms. Clarke having tears in her eyes and smeared on her cheeks– _tanned, like she's been in the sun, where she belongs-_ -as she looks up at him.

Bellamy leaning down to rest his forehead against hers, smiling at the laugh that sounds like a sob that escapes from Clarke, because _he missed her, he missed her, she's not allowed to leave like that again._

Bellamy straightening and telling her as much– _you're not allowed to leave like that again, not without me_ –because it's been a long year and he knows the value of communication now, the importance of saying what you mean, after having to shepherd the Delinquents on his own for so long, and savoring the warmth that steals into her blue eyes at that.

Bellamy wanting to kiss her, because in the long eleven month since she left him standing there, the memory of her in his arms and her lips against his jaw burned into his memory, he's realized that she's _it_ for him, there's never going to be anyone who compares to _Clarke_ , but he doesn't. Because he won't risk scaring her off, not when he just got her back.

Bellamy realizing that Kane and Abby have been joined by David Miller, that all three are rather amused, and that Raven ( _Wick bearing down on her, because he has trouble losing sight of her for long_ ) is standing with Monty and Harper nearby, watching the proceedings.

Bellamy looking back down at Clarke and contemplating spiriting her away, because she's obviously been here for a day or two, but instead shifting to slide one arm across her shoulders, keeping her close to his side ( _it's going to be hard to let her go more than a few feet away for a while_ ) as he turns to face the Arkers' leaders.

Bellamy giving his report to Abby and Kane about the outcome of the two-week trek into the mountains with his sister and Lincoln, aware of Clarke slipping her arm around his waist, leaning against him in quiet contentment.

Bellamy feeling Clarke tense beside him when Octavia and Lincoln join the little powwow, and tightening his arm around her as he eyes his sister, knowing where the stress was coming from, but also knowing what Clarke doesn't, that he and Octavia have had several loud arguments about her opinion on Clarke's leadership skills.

Bellamy waiting as Octavia stares at Clarke with a blank face, impatient for her to make up her mind, because if she keeps this up, Clarke is going to try and step away from him and he isn't ready to have her even a couple of steps away at this point.

Bellamy letting out a quiet sigh of relief when Octavia finally shrugs with an offhand _glad you're back, Clarke, things aren't the same without you bossing us around_ and not missing the way the woman at his side slumps in relief even as she responds with a _thank you, octavia_.

Bellamy steering the conversation back to business with one-minded purpose–the sooner they're done here, the sooner he can find a quiet corner to talk to Clarke in–and letting Lincoln and O put in their opinions and observations on their expedition's results.

Bellamy tangling his fingers Clarke's loose curls without even realizing he's doing it.

Bellamy sharing a significant glance with Abby when they're done, before glancing down at Clarke, finding her already watching him, and murmuring _come on_.

Bellamy clasping one of Clarke's hands in his, taking them away towards the fence surrounding Camp Jaha, ducking behind the shrapnel that shields Raven's Gate for some privacy–heavens knows there isn't a lot of that here.

Bellamy and Clarke settling down cross-legged, her close enough that her legs overlap his and her blue eyes filled with relief and hope and contentment as she looks up at him.

Bellamy letting his hands settle on her legs, needing to touch her, because he's still not sure this is real, _it's been so long_.

Bellamy asking after a long space of quiet where they just watch each other if she found what she was looking for, and feeling the lingering knot in his chest ease further when Clarke nods with a low _I did, Bellamy, thank you for letting me go_. ( _He wants her to say his name forever._ )

Bellamy trying to shrug it off, as if it hadn't been as hard as she made it out to be, but failing because _it had been_ , it'd been harder to watch her walk away than pulling that lever with her hand trembling beneath his.

Bellamy stilling when Clarke reaches for him, her fingertips– _her hands are cold_ –brushing his cheeks, slim fingers combing back his unruly hair with care as she soothes eleven months of pain away with a few simple touches.

Bellamy closing his eyes and letting his head droop into her touch, wishing she didn't affect him so profoundly but not wanting to have it any other way.

(clarke whispering _i'm sorry for leaving you, bell, i'm so sorry. i had to go._ )

(bellamy shaking his head ever so slightly, _as long as you're okay now_.)

( _i am. i am. i needed to find myself again and i'm going to be okay now._ quiet but sure.)

( _just… don't leave me like that again, okay? i can't lose you, clarke_.)

( _okay. i won't._ pause, breath, then her lips against his forehead, lingering. he feels her smile. _i have so much to tell you_.)

( _the feeling's mutual. the kids have done a lot of growing up._ )

( _thank you for looking out for them, bellamy_.)

( _anything for you, clarke._ )

it's going to be okay.

* * *

(end _bellamy + she's home_ )

thanks for perusing these scrawls


End file.
